houseofzorafandomcom-20200214-history
Help:Policies
Be sure to read our as well! Policy is a term referring to the processes and rules observed involving the creation, editing, and management of articles on the House of ZoraOverwatch WikiWiki as well as treatment of other users. Violating a House of Zora Wiki policy will, at the very least, lead to a page being edited to conform to policy. Edits or new pages that are created that do not conform to a specific policy are subject to change by another user (assuming that change conforms with policy) without expectation of appeal to an admin, as is all content within the site. However, it may also lead to the page being deleted or — for the worst offenses — it may lead to the poster being declared a vandal and become banned or blocked. Treatment of users who engage in destruction of content, harassment, or misuse of content (spam) is also governed by policy. Categories Categories are used to sort content by type (character or location), affiliation, and name of creator. The admins will decide on any new categories that need to be added aside from names of creators, which you are free to add yourself. Content deletion When a page is obvious spam, is deprecated by a new page and has no need to be redirected, or for some other reason you think it should be removed from the wiki, then you can mark it as a candidate for deletion (via Template:Delete). Please use discretion when doing this as it is a direct violation of the spirit of a wiki if not the policy of this wiki — it destroys the atmosphere of trust and collaboration. Administrators will then make the determination as to whether the page should be deleted. Do Not Post Things on this list should not be posted anywhere on the House of Zora Wiki. Posting any of these will result in a ban if it persists. *Copyrighted content *Exploits *Off-topic content *Defamatory or false content *Discrimination *Non-English content *Nonsense *Pornography, adult or mature content *Violent content *Excessive profanity *Gambling or casino-related content *Illicit drugs and drug paraphernalia content *Any other content that is illegal, promotes illegal activity, or infringes on the legal rights of others Vandalism This is the definition of vandalism for the purposes of this policy: *Removing valid content without explanation or an explanation that makes no sense. *Items listed in the Do Not Post policy. *Pretending to remove other vandalism content in order to prevent cleaning. This includes minor edits or minor removals while leaving a bulk of unwanted content ("spam"), but making a comment as if you removed the unwanted content. *Continuing a particular behavior or practice after being warned or 'asked not to' by moderators. *Any edit or change otherwise made in bad faith, is deceptive, or purposefully degrades the surrounding section, page, or wiki as a whole. Administrators are largely left to their own judgement as to the length of a ban, however: anonymous IP blocks should not exceed three months.